The Case of the Bad First Date
by MewWitch
Summary: Unfortunatly for former soldier Aster Bunnymund it seems the calm part of his first date with his new coworker Jack Frost was the fight at the underground Chinese Circus. Things only get worse when he's mistaken for his sociopath roomate and kidnapped by a smuggling ring looking for their stolen loot!
1. Part 1

**The Case of the Bad First Date**

**by MewWitch**

**Rise of the Guardians & Sherlock Fusion Fic**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Aster was pouring a glass for both him and his date when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Well that was awfully quick." he noted. The Chinese takeout place down the street usually took an additional 15 minutes to be delivered.

"My stomach's not complaining." Jack told his, accepting his drink with a slight smirk. Aster couldn't help grinning back.

"I'll just go and get the food, and then we can eat."

"Do you want me to go ahead and set the table?"

Looking back from the doorway of the flat, Aster couldn't help the small grimace at the mess his roommate had created in the kitchen. Jack was quick to agree when he suggested using tray tables instead.

He jogged down the short flight of stairs and walked passed Mrs. Katherine's door, careful not to make too much noise. It was late and the woman had better ears than a rabbit, he'd swear. Opening the door out onto Baker Street, Aster went to ask how much he owed for the food only for the man, who was most certainly not their usually delivery boy to speak first.

"Do you have it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you found the treasure?!"

It was then that he noticed that the hooded figure on his doorstep wasn't carrying any bags.

"I think..I think you've got the wrong place." He tried to back away and shut the door, but he wasn't expecting the figure to suddenly lash out.

_"Ugh!"_ Aster's unconscious form quickly crumpled to the ground.

_~*~RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG~*~_

Jack finished laying out two sets of cutlery on the trays in front of the living room couch when the door swung open on its hinge. But when he turned around to greet Aster he was shocked to find not one, but several strange men barging into the apartment.

Jack fled instinctively toward the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, but he barely made it three steps when he was grabbed from behind. A gloved hand cut off his screams.

"Silence, boy!" One waved a gun in his face.

Jack quickly stopped struggling.

"Where is it? Where is the pin?" The man demanded. Jack shook his head, no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't try to lie to us! We saw you there with Mr. St. North at the show tonight! We know you are working with him!"

Jack tried to deny the accusations, but the hand on his face only allowed him to make muffled grunts.

A third invader intervened, "It does not appear that he knows anything about the treasure. I believe he is being truthful." The gunman seemed like he was going to argue further, but eventually agreed with his colleague's assessment.

"Very well, we won't kill you, for now." Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the barrel was no longer pointed at his head. "However, you might still be of some use to us. Bind him. We will take both of them with us."

-_Both?! Aster!_-

The men made quick work of tying his hands together in front of him. One of them managed to produce a cloth which was then pulled tightly between Jack's teeth, gagging him.

He was then lead down the stairs and out onto Baker St. where a black van was already waiting. Jack was roughly shoved to the floor the vehicle alongside Aster's also bound and prone figure.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Oh my god, this has been up on A03 for months now and I only just realized know that I've written part 2 that I had never posted it here!**

**Anyways, here is another RotG Fusion Fic- this time with BBC's Sherlock!**


	2. Part 2

**The Case of the Bad First Date**

**by MewWitch**

**Rise of the Guardians & Sherlock Fusion Fic**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"A book is like a magic garden, carried in your pocket." The gangster recited. "An ancient Chinese Proverb, Mr. St. North."<p>

Well this wasn't exactly how Aster had pictured his date ending. He hadn't exactly pictured ending the evening tied up in an old, abandoned-and quite frankly, _smelly_- tramway tunnel, mistaken for his roommate. He'd certainly hadn't planned on Jack being bound and gagged at his side either.

It was bad enough that the younger man had been caught up in the fight at the circus, but now instead of the simple night out he'd promised his coworker, they'd been kidnapped and their lives were being threatened. Jack was terrified if his shaking was any indication.

Was it wrong of Aster to be worried that Jack'd probably never agree to a second date at a time like this?

Provided that they live long enough for Aster to ask him out again, that is.

Right now though Aster was busy trying to explain that despite all the evidence that General Sunwukong and the Hou Ren had, he was _not_ in fact Nicholas St. North. Not that it seemed to be making a difference. The Chinese Smugglers were set in the belief that they were absolutely right and refused to listen to a word that he said.

Aster briefly wondered if this is what Ombric St. North felt like whenever he tried to speak with his little brother.

"Do you have it?"

_'Oh, not_ this _again.'_

"Do I have _what_?"

"The treasure, Mr. St. North."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Despite (or perhaps _in spite_ of) having a gun inches from his face, Aster was serious starting to get annoyed at being asked the same stupid question over and over. He'd made it very clear that he had no clue to this _'treasure's_ location.

"I do not believe you." Signaling behind him with a quick nod Sunwukong took a step back as his lackeys sprang into motion. Within moment the ancient spear gun (the same spear gun that they had seen in use at the circus earlier) was uncovered and Jack's chain was moved from its spot next to Aster and repositioned right in the line of fire.

"If you wish to save his life you will tell us where the pin is!"

"Pin?! What Pin?" Aster was split between listening to the madman and whispering fevered apologies to Jack who was struggling against his bonds.

"The Jade Hairpin that you and your companion were looking for. We were not able to locate it on either of our smugglers, so you must have gotten to it first!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, we haven't found anything!"

"Once again, I find you unconvincing." Sunwukong began to use the same grandstanding voice that had at the show earlier, putting on a performance. _"I need a volunteer from the audience! Ah! This young man should do _very_ nicely!"_

"No! Don't!"

Jack's eyes widened as the bag of sand was cut and the weight began sinking down towards the spear gun. His struggling increased tenfold.

_Ladies and gentleman, we now present for your pleasure, Nicholas St. North's pretty little friend in a death-defying act."_

"Please, I don't know where it is! I'm not Nicholas St. North!"

"How many times will try to lie to us?"

"He is not you know. Lying, that is." A new and inappropatly jolly voice suddenly rang out through the tunnel, cutting the building suspense like a knife. "Nicholas St. North is nothing like him."

Sunwukong spun around in shock, simultaneously raising his gun up towards the intruder.

"How would you describe me Bunny? Cunning? Mysterious? Unyielding?"

"Late's a little more like it!" Aster shouted back.

It was too dark to take a clear shot and with the way he kept jumping around through the shadows, the odds of actually hitting Nicholas were ridiculously low. The General had a better chance of the bullet ricocheting and hitting himself. Nicholas told him as much.

Despite the sudden addition of the real Nicholas St. North, and his current work distracting of the criminals, it did not change the fact that the sand was still spilling out of its bag and Jack was still very much in danger. So while his friend and flatmate continued to fight Sunwukong's men, Aster took the opportunity to stand-albeit a bit awkwardly-and began shuffling over towards the cannon.

He ended up falling flat on his face.

Nicholas was currently getting the life choked out of him, so there'd be no hope from him at the moment.

Using the all the adrenalin-fueled energy that he could muster, spurred on by Jack's fearful cries, Aster managed to maneuver himself onto his side and -_KICKED_- the base of the spear gun.

Later on he'd think about how his last minute redirect had just killed a man, saving both Jack and Nicholas lives, but for now all he could focus on was Jack's face. Aster tried to find something comforting to say as he still lay on the ground, waiting for his turn to be untied.

"Don't worry." Was all he could think of. "Next date won't be like this. Promise."

* * *

><p><em>~*~Fin~*~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**The End! What did you think? And remember people, I'm always open for suggestions for more of these Fusion Fics!**

**Notes-instead of general shan and the black lotus, it's the maharaja/monkey king and the monkey men**


End file.
